I Said No
by KC1327
Summary: The boys of Wonderland really do no understand the term "No." Luckily you're here to help them out. Although sometimes you can't help but feel like maybe, just maybe, they wish you wouldn't have followed Alice down the rabbit hole. But that's what best friends do.
1. Chapter 1

"Um, Ace?" Said Knight turns to glance at you over his shoulder, the sunlight glinting off the steel of his sword.

"Yes (name)?" A smile stretches across his lips as he steps over a log, offering a hand to assist you.

You shake your head, hoisting yourself atop the molding wood before leaping over the other side. Ace smirks, retracting his hand while watching you with amused eyes.

"We're lost aren't we?" The Knight of Hearts throws his head back in laughter as he continues on his little detour.

A leather-clad arm was slung around your shoulders as he led you through the dense forest. The occasional sound of birds chirping or a small animal would skitter out in front of the two of you. "Hardly my dear! We're just taking a short cut!"

You can't help but roll your eyes, attempting to shrug the estranged man's arm off.

"Ace we've passed that same tree four times now. We're lost. You should really let me lead." A deep chuckle and Ace was making another random turn….directly into a tree. The young man let out a quiet groan, rubbing a hand across the blood dotting his forehead.

"Now I don't ever remember there being a tree here…." You sigh, grasping small piece of cloth in your hand while turning the Knight to face you.

"Because you're lost. And I'm lost. And we both need to get back to the castle before the next time turn. Now hold still." You press the cloth to his head, nimble fingers pressing the cloth against the gentle flow.

"We'll get there eventually my dear!" You roll your eyes for what must be the twentieth time this trip.

"Yes, we will. Because I'm going to lead. Now let's go. I'm late for tea with Alice and Vivaldi."

No more than a few minutes have passed when his voice pips from behind you.

"You should really take this shortcut I –"

"**So** not happening Ace."


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter, could you maybe not do that here?" You shove the white rabbit away as Alice and yourself continue to plan for the Valentine's Day ball. Apparently, holidays were different here. They didn't celebrate a day solely devoted to the one you loved, and apparently ones so surrounded by hearts and little people in diapers that shot you with magic love arrows was considered odd, even for Wonderland.

"Oh but this is perfect! Alice why didn't you tell me that there was a day devoted completely to you! It is the most genius idea since-"

"Peter," Alice sighs as you both share a look. "This isn't a day devoted to _me_; it's devoted to the person or people you love. So it could be family or lovers-"

"Or friends!" You chime, eyes trained on the project at hand.

"Yes," Alice smiles at you. "Or even friends."

You nod, grinning as you continue your work. "That's why we want to invite _everyone._ Blood, Elliot, the twins, Julius, Nightmare, Gray, Pierce, Ace and Vivaldi of course, Boris, Gowland, and even Joker!" As usual, Peter brushes you aside while bombarding love-related questions onto Alice.

It didn't bother you so much anymore, not when you had a secret weapon…

"ACHOO!" You fake sneezed loudly, turning so that you are facing the germaphobic white rabbit.

"ACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Peter is now visibly shaking, a mixture of disgust and resentment on etched on his features.

You smile innocently, making the final touches to your project.

"If you thought that was bad, you're really going to hate this." The words hadn't even fully left your lips before you're thrusting a large paper heart over his head to dangle around his neck.

"YOU SIMPLETON! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING OF THAT SORT!?" You shrug, turning to begin cutting out another heart.

"Why would I not? NOW EITHER SIT DOWN OR LEAVE BECAUSE I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOUR POOR RHYMES ABOUT LOVE!" You flail your arms wildly at the rabbit. With a huff of indignant defeat, the rabbit plops down in a seat next to Alice as the two of you continue to cut out paper hearts, streamers, and name cards.

"May I at least take this off of my neck?" The rabbit asks, pointing at red construction paper still held snugly above his collar.

You look up from your new paper heart in the making, "After I went through all that trouble to get it on there? I don't think so." Pleading eyes turn to Alice, who easily ignores them before he turns back to you.

"What's the point of me-"

"Because I said so."

"This is ridiculous I shouldn't-"

"Too bad."

"Alice would you-"

"No she won't."

"Can I at least finish-"

"Seriously Peter, **no**."

"This isn't fair!" Peter shouted, glowering at you. Before huffing and turning to sulk in his seat. He sits there for a moment before a red piece of construction paper hits him on the nose.

"Suck it up and help us make these paper hearts."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dee? Dum? What….are you two doing?" Your head is cocked to the side as you observe the twins who, not surprisingly, are once again slacking from the posts to wander the halls of the Hatter Mansion. You were here solely for delivery purposes, having decided to start your own neutral business here in Wonderland. Hey, Alice and yourself needed money too. Though you were really the only one who handled any of the business stuff, seeing as she just didn't understand it at all. You honestly had no interest in meeting Blood after what he did to Julius. In fact, your initial plan had been to deliver the small paper wrapped package to Elliot before heading abruptly back the way you came.

The only problem was now you couldn't find the stupid hare.

Thus the reason you stood in the center of dining hall, package still in hand, watching as Dee and Dum chased a hapless servant with axes drawn.

"Playing! You want to play with us too?" Dee shouted to you, back tracking his steps to attempt to trap the servant between himself and his brother.

"Uh…" You scratched the back of your head nervously. Did you really want to play with them and their "toys"? Upon seeing the servant become cornered by the gate guards however, you couldn't stop yourself from blurting the words "OKAY OKAY LETS PLAY A GAME!"

Both boys stopped mid psychopathic murdering spree to rush toward you with arms outstretched and happy shouts emanating through the now almost empty hall. Two sets of arms hugged you around your midsection before pulling away to stare at you with expectant eyes.

"So what should-" Dee began.

"We play?" Dum finished.

Your free hand found its way to your pocket where you proceeded to hook your thumb inside.

"Lets….uh….we could play…..OH! Let's play a hide and seek game!" Both boys tilted their heads cutely, whether they realized it or not was a mystery to you.

"So who would hide first? You Oneesan?" Dum was grabbing unusually demandingly at a string hanging from your jacket.

"No-"

"So what happens when we find you Oneesan? Do we get to keep you here with us instead of at the stupid Clock Tower?"

"The person who's gonna hide first is already hiding. And the Clock Tower is not stupid. It's clocky." You fold your arms across your chest, cradling the package in one hand.

Dee tugged almost violently on the hem of your shirt. "Who's hiding!?"

"Blood and Elliot. They're on a team. And we're on a team. So if we can't find them before the next time turn they win, but if we do we win. Get it?" Both boys nodded eagerly before each grasped onto one of your wrists before jerking you out of the hall and down another long corridor.

"We know exactly where they're hiding!" Both twins shouted happily. After a few moments you cease to recognize anything at all in this particular hall. Strange…

The twins have dragged you through a door without your even realizing it.

You're standing in the bathing room; the large porcelain tub is filled with shimmering water.

Elliot and Blood are sitting, the former with eyes wide and spluttering dramatically while the latter barely cracks open an eye at your sudden entrance.

"YOU DUMB BRATS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DRAGGING HER IN HERE WHILE WE'RE BATHING!?"

"Shut it stupid rabbit (Y/n)-chan said we were playing a game and had to find you!" Dee wailed, clutching more tightly to your wrist.

"Just because you're a newbie hare that sucks at hiding doesn't mean you can get angry at us!" Dum chimed in. You stood, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. You twitch. Bad time to have those images going through your mind. A deep chuckle forced you to shake the thoughts away.

"Well little lady, you found us." Blood's voice rose to your ears, making your face heat up as his lips twitched into a smirk.

A moment later the package was bouncing from the Mafioso's head and landing in the sudsy water.

"NEXT TIME COME PICK UP YOUR OWN PORN BLOOD!" And just like that, the four boys were left alone.

"You scared Oneechan away idiot rabbit!"

"IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THE PORN!" By this time the servant from before was sincerely wishing Dee and Dum would have at least incapacitated him, thus saving him from the curiosity now engrained in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh, Boris? What are you doing here?" It was just your luck that, as you leaving the Castle of Hearts through the maze, that you would run into the Amusement Park Cheshire. The sly feline like man smirked at you from where he sat atop one of the hedges, twirling his boa between his finger tips.

"Well (Y/n)," he purred out, his tail swishing side to side. "I was tired of listening to the old man and that damn awful racket he calls music. So I took a walk." Boris's voice sounded melodic as he climbed down from his perch.

You shake your head as you turn away, carrying a package meant for the Clock Tower in your arms. "That's nice Boris, but you should really get out of here before Ace, Peter, or a castle guard catches you." As you make your way through an archway, two hands come to rest on your shoulders and the scent of autumn leaves and cinnamon washes over you. It isn't unpleasant at all.

"Where are _you_ going?" (E/c) irises glance over your shoulder, meeting his golden gaze.

"I have a delivery for Julius, I think it's a new book or something…" His finger trails across your shoulders as he struts to the stand before you.

His eyes dance with a mischievous light as he runs his hand across the paper-wrapped package. "We should open it!" You swallow down the lump forming in your throat as you avert your gaze to the petite leaves of the plant-made archway.

"No Boris, no opening the package. I don't get paid if the package is open." Quickly, you smack his hand away from the book and hasten your way through the remainder of the maze.

"Oh, come on (Y/n)!" His voice purred in your ear as he rushed up behind you, clasping his hands together in front of his exposed bellybutton. "Don't you wanna know what that hermit could show an interest in besides clocks?" You close your eyes, hand squeezing the bridge of your nose as wind wiped your (h/c) around.

Boris's arms closed around your shoulders, his head finding a place to relax on your black and white plaid hat. "Boris I have to-"

Several shouts sounded through the maze behind the two of you, the sound of several pairs of boots throwing up dust and rocks as guards rushed forward.

"Opps, guess we better be going hmm?" You don't have a chance to question as to why _you_ had to leave as the Cheshire Cat was sweeping you from your feet and leaping through the forest.

"Boris….please…put…oh my gosh YOU NEARLY HIT A TREE!" Your words were broken from laughter, your breathing coming in short gasps until the feline boy leapt nearly crashed into a log.

"Why would I put you down where you could be hurt?"

"Because I need to go!"

"I could go with you!"

"No Boris."

"But (Y/n)-"

"You almost caused me to rip open a package, die by a tree, and nearly seduced me. Go home."

"Seduced you?" His eyebrows rose as his lips twitched into a smirk. You spluttered for a moment, wriggling out of his grip.

"Yes. Seduced me. Now go home before I get the squirt gun."


	5. Chapter 5

"Gray this is just macaroni and cheese, you don't need ham in macaroni and cheese." You sigh as you watch the wanna be chief pull out a large packet of sliced honey glazed ham.

"Well, yes but don't you think it would taste so much better?" His eyes find their way to you as you take the package out of his hands, putting it back into the refrigerator. As you push the glossy white door closed, the sound of the pantry behind you being pulled open and the slight scuffling noises that follow have you wiping your head around to find Gray with arms filled with rice, corn flakes, mashed potato buds, and several other things of the sort.

He notices you've seen him; he pauses. He stares.

You stare.

He blinks.

You twitch.

"Gray…" You begin, your voice lethally calm. He pales a shade, but doesn't replace the items into the pantry.

"Yes (Name)?" He sounds completely innocent, his eyes wide and questioning.

"YOU DON'T NEED CORN FLAKES IN MACARONI AND CHEESE!" You snatch the items from his arms, huffing as you go to put them all back into their correct places. Honestly, for someone who is so intelligent and such a dedicated worker you couldn't fathom why he could never follow the bloody recipe to _anything._

"Now," You turn, happy with averting the would be disaster. "We should probably just finish up so we can eat and…" Gray's head is hung low as he looks ruefully at the pantry door.

"I…almost ruined dinner didn't I?" His voice is completely dejected, almost heartbroken. A small part of your heart has just shattered. Your eyes drift over to the refrigerator and you heave a sigh. Walking hastily over to the large storage area you jerk the door open and pull out the package of ham.

"Here, this was actually something that would've made it taste pretty good." You don't think you've ever seen a man get so excited over a piece of meat.

"Oh really!? Oh thank you (Name)!" He wraps you in an embrace before throwing the entire package into the pot.

"Gray you have to open the plastic first!"

"So we're eating plastic wrap again tonight hm?" Nightmare has just popped his head through the kitchen door. You twitch again.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DOING YOUR WORK!?" The silver haired incubus sighs.

"I would've been, but I was just sooo tired so I thought I would drop in for a while and assist-"

"NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Vivaldi is a queen, Blood is a Mafioso, Ace is a knight, Peter is a Prime Minister, Julius is a doctor (to you he was a doctor anyway), Elliot is a loyal worker for Blood, Boris is….well Boris, Dee and Dum were children (most of the time)…

A sigh slips past your lips as you watch the clouds drift through the sky, the grass tickling your cheeks when you shift to the side.

They were strong, and brave if not a little psychotic, but they were all dedicated to their own causes. They cared, they loved (even if that love was a bit obsessive), and they fought.

Fought for themselves, for the people closest to them…

For Alice.

To them, _she_ was the Outsider, the foreigner, the interesting one. The one they were all meant to love. The one they all _did_ love.

You were the mistake that followed her down the rabbit hole.

You knew that Peter wanted nothing more than for you to disappear, as you tended to stand between Alice and him more often than not. Blood…well you knew Blood didn't think much of you as it was. Ace found you to be an amusing pass time. Julius found you to be odd (though you pointed out that _everyone_ in Wonderland was odd, so you were just fitting in. He'd knocked your chair over for that, saying something about never learning your lesson). Elliot was too kind to tell you that he didn't particularly enjoy your company, but you could see it in the way he tensed when you followed Alice through the door. Dee and Dum actually seemed to like you, but that was mostly due to the fact you're far more violent than Alice.

A gentle breeze crossed the land, making goosebumps rise on your arms. So, you thought as you bit your lip, I'm a mistake.

_Peter was obsessing over Alice as you entered the throne room, shuffling a package between your hands._

"_Yo, White Rabbit! Is Vivaldi here? I have this thing from one of the tiny shops in town for her!" You held up the medium sized box for the critical rabbit to see, his eyes narrowing upon your entrance. He shifted through a few papers in his hands, gaze flickering over your shoulder._

"_Is," He clears his throat, though the hope sounds clearly in his tone. "Alice with you?"_

_You give him a deadpan look, crossing your arms and rolling your eyes. "She doesn't follow me everywhere you know." At his icy glare, and knowing if he became angry enough he wouldn't tell you where Vivaldi was, you continue in a much more patient tone. "She went to the Hatter Mansion. Looking for a book I think."_

_That was the wrong thing to say, you find, as his eyes alight with an emotion you've only seen directed at Ace. Cold blooded contempt. Despite the fear that shot through your system, you force yourself to remain still with (e/c) irises going to meet the fury in his eyes._

"_You let her go __**alone**__ to the Hatter Mansion." It was not a question, his tone said that much. No, it was an accusation. "You let her go to a place where she could be killed. __**Alone.**__ I thought you were here to protect her." His last words were said with such venom you nearly recoil, eyes widening as he closed the distance between the two of you._

"_I am protecting her, but I refuse to smother her!" You growl, keeping up the unaffected façade you were used to using around the rabbit. Though it was becoming increasingly difficult._

"_You are not protecting her, you can hardly protect yourself!" The cold steel of his gun pressed against your chest and you gasp, the fear entering your (e/c) orbs. The clear indifference to your feelings shown plainly on his face and you knew he would kill you without another thought should you provoke him further._

"_I'm her best friend! I'll protect her with my life if I have to!" He snorts as you ball your fists, nails digging into the palms and drawing blood._

"_You," He waved the barrel of his gun in your face and you caught a flash of your own expression. You had never seen such panic defined on a person's face. "Are hardly her best friend, hardly her savior or hero. No, I __**know**__ what you are…" You narrow your eyes as he presses his face closer to yours. The air is so thick you find yourself incapable of breathing, instead your throat constricts uselessly. _

_You muffle the grunt of pain as he shoves the gun into your stomach, no doubt leaving bruises. The dryness that had begun to accumulate in your mouth grew to near painful as you kept your gaze locked with his._

"_You," He grabs your chin, looking momentarily disgusted. "Are her biggest mistake." You heard the gun cock, but refused to close your eyes. You would face him to the very end, if that's what this had come to._

"_(Y/n)? Peter?" Alice's voice sounds through the throne room, snapping Peter out of his bloodlust. Relief washes through you, and unwillingly tears begin to fall down your cheeks._

"_Alice! She," he motions uncaringly in your direction. "Told me you had gone to the Hatter Mansion!" Alice blinked at the White Rabbit as he began to fawn over her, though she soon turned her attention back to you._

"_(Y/n)? Are you alright?" The nod you give her is jerky, strained, but keeps your face and tears hidden._

"_Fine Alice, could you give this to Vivaldi? I can't seem to find her." You're grateful for the cool indifference that you manage. You only wish the other girl didn't know you so well in that moment._

_Her hand comes to rest on your shoulder and you become vaguely aware of Peter's nervous voice buzzing nearby. "(Y/n) I know when you're lying to me, what's wrong?" Her tone is gentle and soothing, sounding like soft music in the air._

"_Alice, please just deliver this for me." You shove the package backward, head downcast before making a hasty retreat to the nearest exit._

"_(Y/n)!" You hear Alice call after you before you hear her turning on Peter, interrogating harshly._

_You pass Ace in the hall; though don't respond to his greeting. Instead, you continue to run through the palace. It isn't long before you've finally made it outside. Desperately, you begin gulping down the oxygen._

_It felt truly wonderful to breathe again._

Tears pricked at your eyes, though you forced them away. You don't need to cry, it wouldn't do you any good anyway. It would just make you miserable.

Yes, your thoughts had taken a rational approach it seems, I am not supposed to be here. But neither is Alice. So even if no one wants me here, I'll stay. Because Alice needs me.

"It isn't wise to sit out here, especially when Alice is so worried about you!" You wince inwardly, eyes slanting over to the rabbit.

"Goodbye Peter, because I honestly don't think I asked for your opinion." The rabbit scoffs, looking ready to throw you over his shoulder and carry you back to wherever Alice was at this time. You blink, looking up once more. It must've been at least three time turns since you left the palace. So yes, Alice must be worried.

"Do you just intend to sit out here forever then?" The lovestruck idiot grumbled, though you can feel his eyes watching your face curiously as though attempting to determine your feelings. It must be difficult, you muse quietly, because you sure as hell weren't showing any. Especially not to him.

"Well Mr. White," Your tone cuts sharper than any blade could. It was something you were proud of, in fact. "What exactly would you care if a mistake were to die?"

You could _hear_ him tense, the material of his clothing ruffling so loudly it drowned out the voices calling your name in the distance.

"You…." He takes several steps closer, speaking slowly. "Did not tell Alice what I did?" You shake your head, eyes closed and arms substituting a pillow.

"Why would I? If you're comfortable lying to her to maintain what little respect you have in her eyes, that's up to you." You couldn't use a gun, or a sword, but you were well trained in the art of words. They were far better than any physical weapon in your opinion, and you never ran out of them.

"I realize Alice does not like me very much at the moment, but I know she will grow to love me…." He didn't sound so certain anymore.

"What is there to love about you exactly? Your lies?" Peter almost recoils at your words. The way you said it, so simply, as though you were discussing the weather. There was nothing in your tone but sheer indifference.

And though he couldn't admit it at the moment, not even to himself, it stung.

"You wouldn't care if I lived or died…would you?" You thought you might have detected something in his voice, though you easily brushed it aside.

"No."

**Author's Note: I'm thinking of making one of the Wonderland boys a love interest for the reader. So if you want one of the boys to be her love interest, message me! Also if you don't want her to be in love with any of them, message me about that too. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	7. Chapter 7

You hadn't seen anyone at the castle in quite a while, choosing rather to avoid anywhere that germaphobic rabbit would be. Instead you've been assisting Julius in whatever it was he needed done whenever Alice was away. The Clock Master didn't seem to _completely_ despise your presence, at least you assumed as much, given the fact he hadn't tried kicking you out yet.

Only to appease you he'd given you a rather large stack of books to sort through...and a spinning a chair. Considering how easily annoyed he seemed to get with you,you were rather surprised to find how tolerant he was being. Already you'd dropped at least two encyclopedias, a pen, and a paper weight to be answered only with a slightly exasperated sigh.

The gentle sound of Julius tinkering away at his current project was only broken by your quiet humming and the flipping of pages. Was this a book on cooking? Julius owned cookbooks? And this was one on stargazing and constellations! You couldn't believe it; the blue haired man had never shown much interest in this. At least never in front of you.

(E/c) eyes spared a glance in his direction, watching him fiddle with some small mechanical part that you couldn't name. Where had he gotten these books from? When did he have the time to purchase all of these…

You couldn't believe how absentminded you were sometimes. Though, given your current avoidance of a certain lovestruck rabbit, perhaps this time you could justify it. Nearly everyday for the last two weeks you were sent to pick up several new books, all to be delivered to the Clock Tower. You'd thought nothing of it at the time. Julius bought plenty of books, most related to the inner workings of clocks or crime novels for Alice. But stargazing…

_Alice had sat with you that night, looking up at the star speckled sky. You didn't feel like talking, not after the funeral, but you were grateful for her presence beside you. Your brother...your only family...he was gone now. "See that one there?" Your fingers traced the same pattern your brother had shown you the very first time he'd taken you out to view the stars. "They call that the infinity constellation. It's said to lead you to your forever home…"_

"_But how do you know when you've found it if it just keeps looping around?" You had taken a hold of Alice's hand, guiding her pointer finger along the constellation._

"_You know because it's the one place you always return to, even if it's only in your thoughts."_

You jolt in your seat as Julius clears his throat. "Something you need?" He was peering at you from over the rims of his glasses, hands paused in their task.

"No..,why do you ask?" Drowning confusion in your words with false bravado was something you'd learned as a child and once more you were grateful for the skill.

"Well," Julius sat back in his seat, allowing the clock to rest on his desk while he regarded you with something almost similar to amusement. "Given the fact that you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes, one can only assume there's something you need." Silently you cursed, averting your eyes back to the book in your hands.

"I just...didn't realize you enjoyed stargazing." Awkwardly you hold up the paperback, trying to lessen your own embarrassment in the situation.

Peeking at the man through strands of (h/c) hair, you feel your cheeks flush ever so gently. Why wasn't he saying anything? Should you just excuse yourself and leave? Perhaps that would be for the best, you had been meaning to visit the twins anyhow…

"You enjoy stargazing, correct?" If you hadn't known any better, you would've sworn that the Clock Master sounded almost...anxious.

Blinking, you turn to face him head on once more. "Well...yeah. My brother taught me to read the stars when I was young, it's been a hobby of mine ever since."

For the second time during the conversation Julius cleared his throat. One hand moved to his collar, eyes looking anywhere besides you, before tugging it in what appeared to be a vain attempt at loosening it. "I thought as much." His words held an almost smug confidence, completely contradicting his body language. Just what was he trying to do…?

"How did you know...I never mentioned it before." He finally returns his attention to you, lips twitching up at the corners. You scrunched up your forehead, (e/c) pools narrowed into slits, as you mentally dared him to laugh.

"You've spent most evenings on the top of my tower, if my memory serves me right." Julius lifted his teacup, sipping the beverage before placing it back down.

"You," Pointing a finger in his direction you tilt your head in curious scrutiny. "You've been keeping an eye on what I do?"

"I suppose so." He didn't sound at all pulsed by the growing anger in your tone. In fact, he almost seemed to be enjoying this. As though the Clock Master had been waiting for you to discover his secret book collection, anticipated you putting all of the pieces together.

You weren't sure how to feel about this. Julius had been monitoring you….in a way. What seemed to make it worse was the sinking feeling in your stomach that screamed this had something to do with Alice. "Why would you do that?"

Julius actually glared at you, for the first time that day, before lifting up his previous project and resuming his work. "You've been...quite stubborn as of late."

"I have a right to act however I wish." Crossing your arms over your chest your eyes bore into the top of his head. Just who did he think he was?

The Clock Master said nothing, choosing to glance in your direction, before standing from his seat and moving toward your desk. "You're going to get yourself hurt if you aren't careful. Alice would never forgive herself if…"

Oh. So that was it. He was just worried for Alice. He didn't truly _care_ what you were going through, only how it affected your best friend. Though what were you really expecting? The people of this crazy, upside down world were anything but predictable. Or caring.

"Why thank you for your concern, Mr. Clock Tower. I'm sure Alice appreciates it. I, however, do not need you, or Blood, or Ace or Boris or _**anyone**_ trying to coddle me for _Alice's_ sake." Julius opened his mouth to respond but you cut him off, shoving the paperback book into his hands. "If you see Alice, tell her I've gone to make a delivery to the Hatter Mansion."

"(Y/n) wait just a-" You turned cold, (e/c) eyes to glare at him.

"**No**." He was frowning, holding the book in his hands, and standing just a few paces away. It was strange seeing him look at you that way. It almost rivalled the expression he wore when he was concerned for Alice, but you were no doubt just imagining things.

"Have a good day Julius."


	8. Chapter 8

Stumbling through the undergrowth, cursing at the trees, and nearly dropping your packages from your bag you followed the trail left by the Knight of Hearts. Or at least, what you think was his trail. Truth be told you'd only saw a fraction of what appeared to be his blazing red coat before it disappeared into the dense foliage.

You had been on your way to the Hatter Mansion, having decided to give the twins a few gifts that you picked up in town, when you caught sight of him. Ace seemed to have wandered off the path, no doubt taking another of his _shortcuts_, and despite everything...you were worried. You couldn't let him just get lost and not do anything!

So you followed him.

And now you were lost.

You weren't certain how many time turns had passed, though in all honesty it didn't matter here in Wonderland as time seemed to have no meaning, but the sky was threatening to turn pitch black once again. Taking deep breaths you turned your attention to the sky, focusing on the stars that were just beginning to shine. 'How am I going to get to the mansion?' You thought, hissing as a branch smacked you in the face.

It was true you could read the stars but...they were different here. Much like everything in this circus of death and insanity they seemed to change every time they appeared. Why did nothing in this world make any sense? Why did everything have to be a challenge? Why was every single interaction a case of life or death? You were going to find Ace and drag him-

You pause, tugging at your short sleeves in a vain attempt to cover your arms as the wind howled through the branches. This weather was going to kill you if Peter didn't get to you first, you summarized. The sun hadn't set for fifteen minutes and you were already in danger of losing a finger you were sure of it. Maybe if you retraced your steps you could find-

Someone was talking. It was dark and there were little creatures making noises that sounded far less cute at night than during the day and you were fairly certain a snake was stalking you through the bushes but...

There it was again. A man's voice, smooth with a touch of boyish excitement, that sounded oddly familiar. You fumbled your way through twigs and weeds in what felt like a frivolous endeavor to catch up with the person.

"It's nothing personal." That was Ace. You were close enough now to make out his silhouette against the shadows. Who was he talking to, out here in the middle of nowhe-

A cry of pain had you dashing from your place in the trees, brandishing your bag like some type of weapon, as you stammered into the narrow clearing. You hadn't made it two steps in however before a gunshot rang out through the stillness of the night, causing chunks of dirt to explode just beside your left foot. Naturally you screamed, diving in the opposite direction.

"(Y/n)?" You uncover your eyes, trying and failing to get your breathing back under control. Ace was standing over you like some angel with a broken and mangled halo, hands stretching down to cup your cheeks, as crimson irises reflected the fear in your own (e/c) eyes. "You must be lost. After all, why else would you be wandering around in the woods...in the dark? Or maybe you were taking a shortcut?"

He still hadn't removed his hands from your burning cheeks, you noted, as your own clasped each of his wrists in an attempt to tug them away. "I thought I saw you leave the path when I was on my way to the Hatter's Mansion..." You begin to squirm as his face moves closer to your own. You contemplate spitting at him, growing desperate as the tip of his nose brushes gently against yours.

"So you followed after me?" You nod at his words as much as you can as he holds your head between two gloved palms. "Why would you do that?"

Was he serious? You begin to swat at his hands, struggling to free yourself from his grasp, as you strive to crawl backward. "I didn't want you getting lost!" Was he...

He was smirking at you. Amusement danced through his gaze as he pushed his nose harder against yours, palms crushing harder against your cheeks. "Does Alice know you're out here?"

You would later regret what you did next, but at this moment you just didn't care. You managed to wiggle one leg from beneath his body and use it to promptly kick him in the abdomen. He doesn't move...at first. Your second kick dislodges his hands from your face and gives you just enough leverage to straddle his waist, pinning his hands above his head. Baring your teeth in a way that was anything but a smile, you take in the surprise clearly etched onto his features. "I don't need Alice's permission to go _anywhere_, or do _anything. _Get it through your head that I _**exist**_ separately from Alice!"

Angry tears welled up in your eyes as you roll from atop the knight's chest, bending over to lift your messenger bag from the dirt. You wiped at the dirt, leaves, twigs, blood...wait.

Blood...?

You run a finger through the liquid and you froze. The coppery smell finally registered, accompanied by the churning of your insides and the haze that began to overcloud your senses. "Ace...are you-"

The body flickered into your peripheral, laying dead on the ground. You gasp.

And then you turn to run. But Ace is much faster than you had anticipated. Gloved fingers dig into your shoulder, jerking you toward his chest, but you manage to land a somewhat clumsy punch against his cheek. "That was for shooting at me!" You spat out just as the knight released his grip on you for only a moment.

But that was long enough for you to make a hasty escape into the surrounding darkness.

**Author's Note: Oh no oh no what am I doing why am I doing this? I'm adding a bit of a plot to these oh no.**


End file.
